


Someone You Like

by little_redriot_hood



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, It’s a fucking pressure cooker here, M/M, Multi, Please Don’t Hate Me, SLOW BURN BIIIITCH, but there’s fluff, i get most of my inspiration from songs, major angst oof, one-sided lancellura, the author is an angsty little shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 10:46:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17078861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_redriot_hood/pseuds/little_redriot_hood
Summary: Voltron - Human AULance McClain has it all going for him. Good looks, the skills needed to be the star of the school, and amazing friends.Matt is awkward. He’s the shy guy who’s insanely smart, and doesn’t talk to many people besides his friends.They’re best friends, along with their whole group. And when they reach college, Lance slowly begins to realize something. His best friend is adorable, and he really wants to kiss him when he does the thing where he gets flushed and embarrassed.But there’s one problem. No, it’s not that he thinks he’s straight, or that Matt is straight. It’s that he thought he was hopelessly in love with their friend, Allura, who used to be hopelessly in love with him.Yeah, he fucked up.





	1. There is no Better Place than Right by Your Side

**Author's Note:**

> hey!! so, my friend and i were sitting on the steps of our school, just drinking our coffee and eating junk food, when they asked me if i thought lance and matt would be a good ship, and i almost choked on my coffee. of course i thought yes, and since i jusr loooove them so much, here i am, to write what i couldn’t find. hope you like it, sharpshooter.

Lance watched Allura sway to the music, giggling as the little children at the fair ran around her feet. She looked like a princess- which she was, but by saying princess, he meant in a mystical, beautiful goddess way. Like a goddess. She looked amazing. And it hurt, to know she didn’t feel the same way he did. She had, when they were kids. But he hadn’t, he had been completely head-over-heels for one of his best friend’s little sibling, Pidge. He had it bad for them, but then he learned Pidge was aro/ace, and he was totally okay with that. Soon, he fell for his other friend, Keith. They had a small fling, making out a few times, and when they were seventeen, Lance took Keith’s virginity. He had already lost his about a year ago, to a random exchange student. They dated for about a week, before he found out that she was bullying Allura. He told the head of school, and she was sent back with a note and banned from ever coming to their school again. She had done some nasty stuff to Allura, knowing that she, Allura, had a huge crush on Lance. Jealousy can make even the nicest people into a nasty, green-eyed monster. 

But back to the more important things, not Lance’s rambling thoughts. When they were in their senior year, Allura met Lotor. Lotor, who asked her out to the prom. Lotor, who made Lance realize he was in love with Allura. Lotor, who soon asked her out. Lotor, who looked so happy when Allura said yes, nobody but Lance seeing the sad glance that Allura gave him. Lotor, who Allura fell for, hard.

She was over him, he knew that. And- that had to be okay. It just had to be, even if it hurt. He knew he’d move on, one day. For now, he could watch from afar.

But it still hurt to see the way she blushed and hid her face when Lotor turned around, holding a stuffed Pikachu that he had won for her, telling her that the Pokémon’s little smile and blush reminded him of her. 

He hated being the seventh wheel sometimes.

“Hey, Lance? You okay there, man?” He looked to his side, where Matt stood, smiling at him. He was a good head shorter than Lance, and he always made fun of the younger teen for it. 

“Oh, yeah. Just being an emotional sap, you know?” Matt snorted, looking over at Allura. 

“Yeah. I know. But c’mon, I wanna get popcorn or something. I haven’t had anything to eat since that apple I ate at the skateboarding park.” 

“Oh, that sounds great, I think I’ll get some too- or just steal yours.” It was late August, which meant no school and the summer breeze, fairs filled with delicious smells, swimming, and freedom. Shiro had taken their friend group down to the beach, and they all chipped in to rent a place by the water for a two weeks. It couldn’t be more amazing.

“Lance? You gonna get popcorn?” Lance hummed, before shaking his head.

“Nah, I’m full. That candy apple from early was great.” May laughed, paying for his popcorn and tugging Lance towards a bench. The two sat down, watching the people in the crowd sway to the music.

Lance’s eyes were just on Allura, though.

“Hey, Lance? Do you think we’ll stay friends through high school? I mean, I can’t believe that we found Garrison High, and that it’s an arts school. We all can be in a major we love, and still stay together. I’m just... scared, honestly. I’m scared that you guys will find a new groups, and leave me, the awkward nerd who loves engineering.” Lance stared at him, smiling after a moment.

“Matt. I’d never leave you, okay? I’m not gonna stop being your friend, not even if I was offered the whole world. This whole group- you guys have been my best friends since kindergarten. And you’re not gonna get rid of me that easily, you’ll have to try harder then that.” Matt smiled back, leaned against Lance.

“Love you too, Sharpshooter.” Lance chuckled at the nickname, which had been given to him when the found out he was good at any sport that involved throwing a ball. He paused when he felt Matt shivering, feeling a wave of protectiveness overcome him.

“You cold?” Matt looked down, nodding. 

“I’m an idiot for leaving my jacket, don’t tell Shiro.” Lance snorted, tugging off his jacket.

“Come here, dumbass. I’ll keep you warm.” 

A light blush spread across Matt’s face, and the sunlight glinted off his glasses, making his deep brown eyes sparkle. His long hair was in his face, and like this, with his mouth slightly parted and face flushed from embarrassment or excitement, new freckles joining the ones already sprinkled across his nose and cheeks, and skin even more tanned than usual from the sun. The way his eyes sparkled made him think of Allura, and Matt looked confused, as Lance sighed. He looked gorgeous. He looked like an angel. 

Lance shot up, finishing tugging off his jacket and handing it to Matt.

“I’m gonna go get some lemonade- I’ll be right back.” He practically sprinted away, face turning red.

Had he really just called his best friend an angel? Well, said that he looked like an angel? That he looked beautiful? Lance huffed, stopping by a drinks stand. He couldn’t feel that way about Matt. Matt was his best friend, and he didn’t know if Matt felt the same way. He knew Matt was pansexual, but that did not mean he thought Lance was cute. Fuck. Best friend, best friend. No homo, even if he was bi. Shiro walked over, his arms around the waists of his two boyfriends, Adam and Curtis. Adam looked tired, but his eyes were sparking, and Curtis looked happy as well. Lance knew that was a good thing, the three of them being gay and poly meant they got a lot of hate. But here- they looked peaceful.

“You okay, Lance?” Lance forced a laugh.

“Okay? Why wouldn’t I be okay? I’m perfectly fine! One hundred percent a-okay, that’s me.” Shiro snorted, his arms moving to rest on Lance’s shoulders. 

“I think sometimes you forget that I’ve practically raised you kids. I can tell when something’s ‘I fucked up’ face, the same face you make when you forget that you have a test. So, what’s wrong?” Lance groaned.

“I just- Cute people.” He stuttered, covering his face. This was weird for Lance, who usually was the flirter and not embarrassed.

“Awh, Lance. That’s cute, and it’ll be okay! Just talk to them!” Adam said, grinning. Lance nodded.

“Yeah, yeah. I know.” He smiled at Shiro, who pulled him into a hug, Adam and Curtis joining.

“Go and get ‘em, kiddo.” Lance chuckled, turning back to the lemonade stand. 

“Yeah, yeah. We get it, you’re basically one of our dads. Now let me get my lemonade in peace.”

After ordering his lemonade and going back to Matt, Lance pushed away any thoughts. He probably felt that way because Matt looked so much like Pidge in that moment. And his eyes reminded him of Allura. 

Right?

Yeah.

Lance sat next to Matt, who was watching a couple dance. Fuck. He looked cute in Lance’s jacket, his small frame even tinier and slimmer.

“Hey, Matt. Lemonade?” Matt looked over, nodding. 

“Oh, sure.” He took the cup, taking a sip. The jacket fell over his hands, like sweater paws.

“Matt, oh my god. You’re so tiny.” Lance snorted, and felt Matt punch his arm.

“Shut up! I’m not that tiny, you’re just tall, you tall ass!” Lance grinned, ruffling Matt’s hair.

“Sure, young grasshopper.”

“I’m going to kill you in your sleep tonight, Lance McClain. Just you wait, you’ll wake up with a knife in your gut.” Lance held up his hands, smirking. 

“Okay. You shorties get so mad when somebody make fun of your heig- ow!” Matt grinned. He was standing in front of Lance, proud of himself.

“Told you I’d kill you. A knee to the balls works just as well.” Lance groaned, bending over, his hands over his crotch.

“That hurt!”

“That was the point, you idiot.” 

“Yeah- but-“

“C’mon, follow me. I wanna watch the sunset.” Matt interrupted, holding out his hand. The pair stood up, walking towards the beach. They walked to the end of the boardwalk, sitting down with their feet handing over the water. They both took off their shoes, letting their feet dangle in the water, and simply watched the sunset in peace. 

“Hey, Matt?” Matt hummed in response, one hand brushing the beach curls his hair had formed into out of his eyes. “Do you think that... well, we’re going into college, man. And I can’t really believe it, ya’ know?“ Matt sighed, his eyes downcast as he stared at the rippling water.

“It feels like just yesterday, we were holding our parent’s hands and crying that we didn’t want to go to kindergarten. That just yesterday, we were building castles out of blocks. We felt like we were on top of the world. Shiro knighted is, and you were the King, and I was the Queen. Allura was the Princess, Keith her bodyguard, Hunk the chef, Pidge the court consultant, and Lotor the secretary. God, it all feels like yesterday when you think about it. It feels like yesterday we had our first day of first grade, learning letters and numbers. Feels like just yesterday we went into elementary school, then the feeling of going to high school.” Matt snorted. “High school was a living hell. I hated it. Public school combined with it just being your local school? Living hell. You and the others are lucky that you got to go to the nicer high school.” He mumbled, eyes flicking up to look at Lance. “But yeah. I get what you mean. I can’t believe we’re here. I- I never thought I’d get much of a future, you know?”

“Yeah. I know.” Lance said, a bittersweet smile on his face. “But hey, the important thing? We’re here right now. And I’m not letting go.” Matt smiled, and Lance opened his arms, smiling at the familiar feel of Matt practically falling into his arms, melting against him and hugging him back. He felt warm. He felt safe and happy.

After a few moments, Matt pulled away, standing up. He picked up his shoes with one hand, not bothering to put them back on.

“Let’s go, the others are waiting. We’re watching Mulan tonight.”

“Oh, right! I forget, hell yeah!” Lance grabbed his shoes, tugging them on. He jumped up, grabbing Matt’s hand subconsciously, just as a habit. Matt squeezed his hand once, and Lance squeezed back twice. They had a whole secret code in hand squeezing, or just body language. When they were younger, Matt would use it to tell Lance that he wanted to leave, or that he felt overwhelmed. Or when he had panic attacks. Lance smiled at Matt, the pair walking towards the parking lot, meeting by Shiro’s car.

“Ready to go, guys?” Curtis was leaning against the drivers door, keys in his hand. They all cheered, and got in the car, Curtis starting it up. It was a big, black van, but not like an ugly family one. It was actually pretty cool. And it fit their whole crew, which is partly why Shiro had it. It also made it easier for him to cart around lab stuff, himself being a science major. He already went to their college, a sophomore, like Curtis. Adam was a freshman, but when the new year started, he’d be a sophomore, Shiro and Curtis juniors.

Lance climbed in the second row of seats behind the driver and passenger, tugging Matt along with him. He sat next to the window, Matt in the middle, and Adam across from them. Curtis drove, Shiro having had a drink, who sat in the passenger’s seat. Behind them in the third row sat Allura, Pidge, and Hunk. Matt laid across the seats, resting his head in Lance’s lap.

“Hey! You knees me in the crotch, you don’t get to cuddle.” Matt did puppy dog eyes, pouting.

“C’mon, Lance! You were being an ass anyway.” Lance sighed, giving into the eyes.

“Fine, fine. Whatever.” He ruffled Matt’s hair, tucking his arm around the shorter male so he wouldn’t fall. “Shortie.”

“I swear, I will kill you.”

“Nah, you won’t.”

“Fuck off.”

“Language!”


	2. It’s Getting Pretty Hot in Here, so Take Off All Your Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt needs some comfort. Keith needs a little extra love. The pair are cute together, don’t you think?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okie dokie todoroki it’s not smut but technically is i guess- it’s really close to smut. anyway, enjoy.

Matt curled up against Keith’s side, snuggling against the taller male. Keith chuckled, wrapping an arm around him and rubbing his back. 

“Tired, Matt?” Matt nodded, yawning. 

“Mhm. You’re warm.” Keith snorted, shifting so he was laying down, his chest pressed against Matt’s back, one arm draped over his waist and the other around his shoulders, the hand on his waist gently stroking his hip, Matt’s shirt having ridden up a bit. Matt flushed, a bit embarrassed at the intimate affection. 

“I like the dragon, but he talks too much. My favourite character is definitely the grumpy one, he’s actually pretty funny.” Keith murmured, his nose brushing against Matt’s neck as he leaned down to whisper to him. Matt intertwined his hand with the one that Keith has around his shoulder, shifting and flipping himself around to face Keith. 

“He reminds me of you. Always snapping at people, but a softie at heart.” He smirked, unable to hold back a soft laugh when Keith squinted.

“Well, the dragon reminds me of you. Loud mouthed, tiny, and adorable. Oh, and the fact that somebody needs to shut you up.” With those words, Keith leaned closer, his lips hovering a hair away from Matt, looking down at Matt’s eyes. Without words, he asked for permission, and Matt closed the gap, his own soft, plush lips pressing against Keith’s chapped ones. He moved his arms around Keith’s neck, legs shifting to intertwine with Keith’s. Keith’s arms slid down to his waist, the hand that was already there still softly stroking his hip.

The kiss was soft, slow, and needing. Matt felt fuzzy and warm, and after a moment, Keith pulled away, grinning at a dazed Matt. Matt chased after his lips, and Keith kissed him again, and Matt hummed happily. Matt could feel Keith’s tongue prod at his lips, and opened his mouth, shivering at the feeling of Keith’s tongue sliding into his mouth, exploring. He felt breathless, like he might fall apart if Keith wasn’t holding him.

Keith pulled away, his own face slightly flushed. Matt shifted to sit up, and Keith did as well, standing up. He looked at Matt, who stood up as well, grabbing Keith’s hand. Keith squeezed it, and tugged him gently in the direction of his room. 

“We’re going to bed. Night, guys.” Keith called our softly, and a chorus of ‘good nights’ and ‘sleep wells’ echoed back. Keith opened the door to his room that he shared with Lance, stepping in and pulling Matt along. He shut the door softly, before turning to look at Matt. Matt stared at Keith, his arms sneaking up to wrap around Keith’s neck again. Keith smiled, his hands finding Matt’s waist, and gently pushed him against the wall, ducking his head to kiss him again. Matt opened his mouth, feeling their tongues intertwine, and his blush spread. 

“Jump.” Keith had pulled away long enough to whisper in Matt’s ear, leaning down to nuzzle against Matt’s neck, pressing a soft kiss to his tanned and freckled skin. Matt did as told, feeling one of Keith’s arms going down to hook underneath his legs. He wrapped his legs around Keith’s waist, and Keith pressed him further against the wall, affectively pinning him there. Keith smirked, pressing another kiss to Matt’s lips before leaning down to nuzzle his neck again. He pressed soft kissed on Matt’s neck, the kisses slowly becoming more open-mouthed. Matt tilted his neck to give Keith better access, his hands tangling in Keith’s long hair. 

Matt gasped in surprise when when he felt Keith bite down, teeth sinking into his soft skin, Keith’s mouth sucking at the skin. Keith pulled away, teeth scraping over the spot before he ran his tongue over the mark, soothing the burning feeling. 

“That’ll bruise.” Keith whispered, pressing a soft kiss to Matt’s temple before moving his attention back to Matt’s neck, kissing down to his collarbone, working another mark on him. Matt felt breathless, and could hear his small pants echo through the room.

“Unless you want them to hear you, I suggest being quieter, no matter if I want to hear those pretty noises you’re making.” Keith mummed against his skin, kissing over a mark. Matt bit his lip, and without a warning, Keith pulled him away from the wall, carrying him towards his bed, soft kisses being pressed against Matt’s face, before Keith pressed a lingering kiss to Matt’s lips. Matt sighed into the kiss, feeling Keith lay him down against the soft covers, moving to cover Matt’s body with his own. 

“Matt. Do you want this?” Keith asked quietly, his eyes staring directly into Matt’s, pupils blown wide. His eyes looked dark, and Matt almost lost himself in them.

“Yes. I’m sure, Keith.” He whispered back, and Keith nodded, leaning down to kiss him again.

“Well then, I promise to have you falling apart underneath me, love.” Keith said, and Matt shivered at the tone. Keith kissed him again, before leaning down to kiss his neck. He scraped his teeth over a soft spot, and Matt surprised himself by moaning, before slapping an hand over his mouth, praying the others hadn’t heard. Keith pushed himself up, smirking. “What was that, Matt?” Matt looked to the side, sure that his entire face was red. Keith kissed over the spot, pressing open-mouthed kisses to it before he bit down. Matt let out a muffled cry, biting his palm so he’d stay quieter. Keith kissed the spot, letting his tongue run over the spot to sooth it. 

“K-Keith...” Matt mumbled, his eyes glazed over with pleasure. Keith just hummed, sliding Lance’s jacket off Matt’s shoulders. He kissed Matt’s shoulder, his hands working on tugging Matt’s shirt up. Matt whined, his own hands reaching out in an attempt to pull of Keith’s jacket and shirt. Keith chuckled, pausing so he could take off his jacket and shirt, dropping them by his bed. Matt stared at Keith’s chest, eyes roaming over the sculpted abs. Keith went back to tugging up Matt’s shirt, helping him out of it. Keith sat up. “C’mer.” He mumbled, pulling Matt into his lap. 

Matt hooked his legs around Keith’s waist, leaning into him as he felt Keith gently hugged him.

“I’m...” Matt mumbled, trying not to look at his body. “I hate it. My body, I mean.” Keith grabbed his wrists with one, pushing them down and pinning Matt’s arms above his head.

“Matt. You’re a boy, either way. And you’re so incredibly handsome, okay?” Keith murmured, kissing Matt’s forehead. 

“Okay.” Matt whispered back, a familiar warmth coiling in his gut. Keith moved down kiss his chest, kissing over the scars left from Matt’s top surgery. It had been the best birthday gift, all of his friends pitching in to get him top surgery. He was trying to get on T, since he turned eighteen last. They had convinced his parents, who didn’t really care much for him. 

Matt was shocked out of his thoughts when he felt Keith pinch one of his nipples, twisting it. He arched his back, letting out an embarrassing whine.

“F-fuck. Keith...” he mumbled, and Keith took the nipple in his mouth, biting it. He whined again, hips stuttering. Keith sucked on it, before moving back and kissing Matt again. 

“Yes, Matt? Is there something you want?” Matt just whined, trying to lift his hips to meet Keith’s. Keith just chuckled, pushing them down, using his knee to pin them there. “Use your words, baby.” 

“Keith, please. I- hnng, Keith!” Keith kissed him again, tilting his head, hair falling across his face. He kissed Matt’s forehead, looking down at him. 

“You sure about this?” He asked, eyes worried. Matt shrugged, looking to side. 

“I- I would. But... I just...” Matt sighed, and Keith chuckled. 

“Hey. It’s okay, love. Do you still want to stay with me? I promise, I’m just as good as cuddling as I am at kissing.” Matt nodded. 

“Thank you, Keith.” Keith kissed him again, smiling.

“Of course.” He sat up, pulling off his jeans. The tent in his boxers was obvious, and Matt tilted his head.

“Let me help you with that.” He grinned, leaning forward. Keith just smirked, although it was quickly wiped off his face when Matt tugged down his boxers, hand wrapping around his length, giving it a stroke. Matt leaned down, leaving small kitten licks up it, before taking the head of it in his mouth, sucking softly. Keith moaned softly, head tilting back. Matt kept at it, bobbing his head and slowly taking more of Keith’s dick in his mouth. Keith rutted his hips, feeling more warmth pool in his gut as Matt sucked. He dug a hand into Matt’s hair, pulling hard. Matt moaned, and Keith pulled again.

“Who would’ve guessed it, hmm?” Keith whispered, smirking. “Matt has a hair pulling kink? Good to know.” Matt stared up at him, eyes far to wide and into for what he was currently doing. Keith suddenly used his grip on Matt’s head to push further into his mouth, and when Matt moaned again, Keith knew he wouldn’t last much longer. He thrusted again, feeling Matt bob his head. “You don’t have a gag reflex, do you?” Keith murmured, pulling Matt closer, so his face was pressed against Keith’s groin. “You look good like that.” Keith whispered, and felt Matt whimper. That was all it took, and Keith could feel himself come, seed shooting down Matt’s throat. He slowly pulled out, and Matt grinned at him cat-like, opening his mouth for Keith to see the come that pooled on his tongue, dripping from his lips. His mouth was coated white, and Matt swallowed, licking his lips. He stood up on shaky legs, Keith barely realizing that at some point he had gotten on the floor. Keith pulled him close, kissing him again. Matt sighed into the kiss. Keith ran a hand down Matt’s side, gently squeezing his thigh. His hand came away slick, and he grinned.

“Did you come?” Matt flushed, looking away. “I made you come practically untouched, didn’t I?” He ran his hand between Matt’s legs, fingers covered in Matt’s when he pulled away. He lifted his hand to his mouth, licking it off his hand. “Good.” Matt pressed his face into Keith’s chest, humming. “Here, let’s clean up, okay?” Matt nodded, and Keith helped him up, leading him to the bathroom. Matt felt almost dazed as Keith turned on the shower, pulling him into it with him. The pair showered quickly, and when they got out, Keith helped Matt a pair of his boxers and a sleep shirt.

“You look cute in my clothes.” Keith mumbled, walking back to his bed with Matt. It had remained clean, somehow. Matt laid down, and Keith slid behind him, arms wrapping around his waist. 

“Goodnight, Keith.” Matt whispered, quickly kissing him.

“Goodnight, my dear.”

The pair quickly fell asleep in each other’s arms, feeling warm and safe.

~

Lance walked into his and Keith shared room, pausing when he saw two forms curled up together on Keith’s bed. 

“Huh?” He walked closer, his eyes narrowing when he saw Matt wrapped up in Keith’s arms, wearing a shirt that belonged to Keith. It was too big for him and fell over his shoulders. “Oh.” He could see hickeys up and down Matt’s neck and shoulders, and turned away, scoffing quietly. He crawled into his own bed, back turned to Matt and Keith. He felt upset, but pushed the feelings away.

Why did he care?

~

The next morning, Keith woke up, smiling at Matt’s sleeping form. He kissed the younger boy’s forehead, tucking him under the covers, before going to the bathroom. He dressed and showered, going out to the kitchen. Shiro was already in there, Curtis with him. The two were cooking breakfast. Keith sat down at the table, yawning.

“So, Keith. Did you use a condom? Because it would be really bad if you got Matt pregnant only a few weeks before school started.” Shiro said, turning around to face him. His arms were crossed, but he was smiling nonetheless. Keith choked on air.

“W-what? You- oh my god! Shut up. We didn’t have sex.” He mumbled, covering his face with his hands. 

“Sounded like it. As long as Matt doesn’t turn out pregnant, we’re all good.” Curtis said, laughing.

“C’mon, that’s not fair. By the way, where’s Adam?” Shiro and Curtis shared a smirk, Shiro opening the fridge to grab a carton of eggs.

“He’s... tired. I think he’ll be sleeping in today. Probably won’t go to the beach, he’s gonna be a little sore.” Curtis said, chuckling.

“Ew! That’s gross, guys. I don’t wanna hear about your sex life.” Keith grumbled, turning when he heard footsteps. Matt stood there, still in Keith’s clothes. Matt rubbed his eyes, stretching. 

“Morning, Keith. Hi, Shiro. And Curtis.” He mumbled, going to sit next to Keith. He leaned against Keith’s shoulder, who wrapped an arm around him. 

“You two did use a condom, right?” Matt’s eyes flew open, his face flushing.

“We didn’t fuck, Shiro!! And if we did, we’d use a condom.” He mumbled.

Lance walked into the kitchen just them, and felt a weird emotion spike through him. He sat at the table, next to Matt. 

“Hey, Lance!” Matt said cheerfully, Keith waving.

“Mhm.” He turned away from Matt, staring at the window.

This was just because Matt was his best friend, and he used to date Keith. That was it. That had to be it.

He didn’t see the hurt look on Matt’s face, or the glance Shiro gave him, or the way Keith kissed Matt’s temple to sooth him.

He didn’t care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhHH it’s so bad i’m so sorry i’ve never kissed anybody or had sex so it’s probably bad :(( anyway, if you instagram, please go check out the edit kai’s (my friendo, the one i’m writing this for) editing account!! the user name is @lancesass, and they made an edit for me, for this chapter! it’s really good and they’re sweetheart, so go show them some love, please! 💕


	3. Always and Forever, Sunset or Sunrise. (Info and stuff)

Bios for everybody!! It’ll cover their sexuality, gender, grade, age, and other facts. I’ll update it if something new comes along!!

Lance ~ bi, cis guy - freshman (18)  
Keith ~ gay, cis guy - freshman (18)  
Adam ~ gay, trans guy, poly - sophomore (18-19)  
Shiro ~ gay, cis guy, poly - junior (19-20)  
Curtis ~ bi, cis guy, poly - junior (19-20)  
Allura ~ Pan, cis girl - freshman (17-18) • she was adopted into her family, closest to Coran since he’d always babysit for her  
Lotor ~ bi, cis male - freshman (18)  
Hunk ~ pan, cis guy - freshman (18)  
Pidge ~ aro/Ace, non-binary, Matt’s twin (deadname: Katie) - freshman (17, older than matt by fifteen minutes, and they turn 18 last)  
Matt ~ Pan, trans guy, Pidge’s twin (deadname: Scarlett) - freshman (17, younger than Pidge by fifteen minutes, and they turn 18 last)  
Emmiel ~ not sure, identifies as queer  
and non binary (oc) - freshman (17-18)  
Shay ~ straight, cis girl - freshman (18)  
Allura’s sister ~ lesbian, trans girl - freshman (18)  
Coran ~ gay, cis man - English teacher (25)  
Tyler ~ bi, cis man - computer science teacher (26)

So, all the ships are set!! They are as follows, although you will see some of them develop later, and Matt x Keith will remain a thing for a little bit. 

Lance x Matt, Shiro x Adam x Curtis, Pidge is a single aro Queen, Hunk x Shay, Allura x Lotor, Keith x Emmiel, Coran x Tyler

 

Matt: Hey! So, for Christmas, since Sammy is incredibly lazy and tired-

Keith: and kinda hates the holidays-

Matt: -he decided to just post a Q&A, and our bios!!

Lance: *finger guns* ‘sup.

Pidge: *smacks lance with a rolled up newspaper* down boy. You have a boyfriend.

Hunk: oh, yeah! We’re currently set after the story would end, so no sad angst. We’re all happy now!

Keith: *incoherent mumbling*

Lotor: *smirking* Keith is still emo.

Keith: AM NOT, SHUT UP, PRETTY BOY.

Shiro & Allura: No fighting!

Adam: So, ask us whatever, if you wanna! Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, or whatever holidays you do or don’t celebrate! Enjoy whatever season it is for you!

Curtis: we love you guys

Lance: and we’ll always be in your hearts

Keith: no matter the show ending

Allura: any of us dying

Coran: you growing up

Hunk: growing out of this part of your life

Pidge: or whatever happens.

All: we’ll always be here.


	4. One of a Kind, Living in a World Gone Plastic- Baby You’re so Classic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It All Started with the Stolen Pancakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not posting,, have a short fluffy chapter as payment!’

Lance shifted uncomfortably in his seat, feeling the heavy blanket of silence that had spread through the room when he walked in. And then, just like that, it was broken.

“Hey, guys! We should go to this museum today, they have all different kinds of exhibits, and there’s some cool restaurants downtown that we could check out!” Hunk’s cheery voice broke through the fog as he walked into the room, followed by Allura, who rubbed her eyes, yawning. Lance felt his heart squeeze, and blushed when she smiled at him. She sat next to him, leaning over and resting her head on Lance’s shoulder. Lance felt her hair tickle his face, and he hummed softly, hands running through it and brushing it from her eyes. Allura made a soft sound of content, nuzzling closer.

“I heard museum. Sounds cool.” Pidge walked in, leaning over and ruffling Matt’s hair, who made a sound of protest. 

“Pidge! It was perfect, how dare you?” Pidge snorted. 

“Matt, your hair is a mess.”

“I think it looks perfect. I don’t know what you’re talking about, my dude.” He huffed, crossing his arms.

“You are so childish.” Keith laughed. Shiro placed a stack of pancakes on the table, Curtis placing down maple syrup and butter. The table was already set, and the group dug in hungrily. Shiro left the room, heading towards his shared room to get Adam. Lance grabbed the stack of pancakes, sticking his tongue out at Pidge who let out a indignant noise, glaring at him. 

“You snooze, you loose.” He said, digging into his pancakes after pouring what Matt would call half a bottle of maple syrup on them. Pidge rolled their eyes, but there was still a grin on her face.

“Lance McClain, you know very well I never loose, and I don’t plan on starting now.” He tilted his head, cheeks stuffed with pancakes, unable to respond. While he was distracted while trying to come up with a witty response, they grabbed his plate, standing up and booting for the front door. He gasped, having finally finished the mouthful of pancakes, standing up and slamming a hand on the table, running after them. 

“PIDGE! GET BACK HERE!” He screamed, hearing them chuckle as they ran outside onto the sidewalk, heading towards the beach, which was a two minute walk away. Quickly, the two reached the beach, and Pidge ran towards the dunes, leaping over the small boardwalk and past them. They stuck their tongue out at Lance, laughing. 

“Now who’s the loser?” They asked, watching him struggle to run in the sand. Lance kicked off his sneakers, grabbing Pidge and taking the plate, setting it down before shoving them into the sand, only to be pulled down by Pidge. He yelled, trying to roll away, only succeeding in getting covered in more sand. Pidge was laughing harder now, holding their stomach.

“Oh my god! You’re such a-an idiot!” They managed to say between laughs, gasping for breath. 

Suddenly, somebody tackled hi, and Lance snorted, rolling over. Matt looked up at him, his face flushed, giggling. Lance smirked, sitting up, before scooping up a handful of sand and dumping it into Matt’s hair, who screamed, shoving him off. Lance scrambled away, chased by the smaller boy. Somebody grabbed the back of his hoodie, and he looked up at Curtis, who grinned, lifting him up, carrying him over to the water. Curtis dumped him into the water, and Lance spluttered, trying to cover his hair and eyes.

“NOT THE HAIR, CURTIS!!!” He whined, frowning. Curtis laughed, and Lance smirked when he saw Adam creeping up behind the taller man, before shoving him. Lance rolled out of the way, and Curtis fell into the water, screeching. Adam snickered, turning to run, only to run right into Shiro, who pulled him into his arms, carrying him bridal style into the water, dunking him under. Adam spat out water, rolling his eyes.

“Wait for us!” Hunk called, running into the water, followed by Pidge. Keith held Matt’s hair, dragging him under the waves, and Lance reached out, pulling the small brown-haired boy into his arms, thinking he was Pidge.

“Let’s see if you’re so tough now, huh?” He smirked, looking down. Matt stared at him, before leaning up to kiss his cheek. Lance flushed, and dropped Matt, who swam over to Shiro.

“Shiro! Protect me from the big scary man!” Shiro chuckled, ruffling Matt’s hair. 

“Lance?” Lance hummed, splashing Pidge. Shiro grinned at him, splashing Curtis and Adam, who were trying to pull him under the water. “You’re doing everybody’s laundry for this.”


End file.
